Home for the Holidays
by luci465
Summary: This is a one shot for the Tasker-Montgomery family and is centered around the Christmas and New Year's holidays, obviously. It's also another little glimpse into their future and takes place in the 'Things Change' universe. There is a reveal in here as to a question some of you have asked. It doesn't give you the whole story but does provide a little peek.


**Disclaimer: Let's get the formalities out of the way. I don't own these characters. I'm simply borrowing them and taking them for a spin. They belong to All My Children, and as to who owns that, well that anybody's guess at this point. Now that that's done, on to the (hopefully) good stuff.**

 **A/N: So, I was originally was going to write something around Mother's Day, but that obviously didn't happen. I dusted off what I had written and changed it to Christmas. While I didn't get this posted before the holiday, I'm close. This is a one shot for the Tasker-Montgomery family and is centered around the Christmas and New Year's holidays, obviously. It's also another little glimpse into their future and takes place in the 'Things Change' universe. There is a reveal in here as to a question some of you have asked. It doesn't give you the whole story but does provide a little peek.**

 **I have a cold and am currently buzzing on cough medicine so hopefully my editing is okay. If not, you know why. I have to travel to Virginia for work again so I don't know how much writing I'll get done next week, but I'll try my best to update 'Things Change' next weekend. Hope you enjoy! Happy New Year!**

 **/**

Marissa smiled as she opened her eyes and saw the warm chocolate ones she loved so much gazing at her, love clearly shining in them.

"Good morning. You know one of these days I just might do something about that habit of yours."

Bianca laughed. "Good morning. I would think you would know that after all of these years that it's a lost cause, just like me when it comes to you."

After sharing a loving kiss, Marissa sighed happily. "I love lost causes, and I love you even more. Merry Christmas Eve! More importantly, Happy Anniversary!"

Christmas Eve was doubly special for the couple. Not only was Christmas the following day, but Christmas Eve was the day they had declared their love for each other and became a couple many years prior. It was the day they took that first step towards becoming a family.

Bianca leaned in for another loving kiss. "I love you too. Merry Christmas Eve to you, and a very Happy Anniversary! What do you think Gabby and Danny are up to this morning? I can hear them moving around."

"Yeah, so can I. I'm not sure, but knowing them, they're probably working on our traditional Christmas Eve breakfast."

Bianca smiled. "That is my favorite thing about Christmas Eve, now that they don't burn anything." Several years ago, their children came up with the idea of making breakfast for the mothers on Christmas Eve. It was a group Christmas present from them, and their mothers loved it.

Marissa laughed. "You love it no matter what, burnt toast and all."

"Yeah, I do. I just wish AJ and Miranda could be here."

Marissa kissed her wife. "Me too, but they'll be home from school for a visit before their winter break is over."

"I know. I just miss them."

Both Bianca and Marissa were slightly disappointed when AJ and Miranda had said they wouldn't be home for Christmas that year, opting instead to go on a ski trip with friends. The couple hid their disappointment from their oldest children however because they just wanted them to be happy. They gave AJ and Miranda their blessing and told them they would celebrate the holiday after their trip and before school started back up.

"I miss them too. I'm so proud of them, and they are doing great, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are. I'd say we did a pretty good job with them." Bianca said proudly.

"I couldn't agree more. The same goes for Gabby and Danny."

"Definitely. We have four amazing children."

"Not that we're biased or anything, but we do."

The couple was proud of all four Tasker-Montgomery children. They were happy, healthy, kind, caring, thoughtful, well-adjusted, and loving individuals, and that was all a parent could ever really ask for. Bianca and Marissa weren't the only ones who thought that way about the Tasker-Montgomery children however. If you asked anyone their opinion of AJ, Miranda, Gabby, and Danny, they would agree with their mothers. In fact, they would also add that they were just like Bianca and Marissa. The couple had always strived to be the best role models they could as well as prepare their children for life, and they succeeded.

AJ and Miranda were in college, Gabby in high school, and Danny in grade school, and all were doing well. Things had changed when AJ and Miranda went to college, and the family definitely felt their absence. While Bianca and Marissa would have preferred for them to attend Pine Valley University, there was no way they would stop them from leaving home in pursuit of their dreams. While AJ and Miranda attended different colleges, they were both located in Cambridge, Massachusetts which gave them both someone close by should the need arise. AJ was working on a degree in architecture at MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology) School of Architecture and Planning while Miranda was following her dream of a career in law and attending Harvard University. Both were on the Dean's lists at their respective schools, and each had made a number of close friends. They were both also very busy with various activities, and as a result, not able to visit home as much as they or their family, especially their mothers, would like. Such was the case this Christmas. It would be the first time the two eldest Tasker-Montgomery children would not be able to make it home for Christmas, and while Bianca and Marissa understood, that didn't stop them from missing them.

Fortunately, Gabby and Danny were still home to carry on the Christmas Eve tradition the kids had established over the years. This tradition consisted of them making breakfast for their mothers along with some pampering throughout the day. Over the years, what was served for breakfast had evolved. When the kids were younger, breakfast consisted of cereal, toast, and fruit. As they got older and learned how to operate the kitchen appliances properly, the menu expanded and became pancakes, waffles, French toast, scrambled eggs, or omelets. With AJ and Miranda away at college, it had fallen to Gabby to teach Danny which ended up becoming good bonding time for the brother and sister. Things would change again soon enough once Gabby went off to college. She would be entering her senior year of high school in the fall, and the upcoming summer would be spent touring colleges which best suited her quest to become a veterinarian. As for Danny, he had really started coming into his own after AJ and Miranda had left for college. He loved his older siblings, but they cast a long shadow. It could be hard at times following in their footsteps, but Gabby, who knew exactly what her little brother was going through, helped him. Danny would miss her a great deal when she left.

For now, Gabby and Danny were keeping up the family's tradition of Christmas Eve breakfast for their mothers. Another part of the tradition was Bianca and Marissa acting surprised when the kids came in to tell them breakfast was ready. With Gabby and Danny in the kitchen, Bianca and Marissa stayed in bed, and while they were tempted to engage in other bedroom activities, the couple restrained themselves and only cuddled and talked. They knew there wasn't enough time and didn't want the kids to walk in on them and interrupt. Although, each of the four children had walked in on their mothers' while they were otherwise engaged at least once over the years, and it was then that they learned the importance of knocking on their parents' bedroom door before entering.

/

"How's the bacon coming, Danny?"

"This batch is almost done, Gabs. I think one more should do it, don't you?"

Gabby looked at plate and nodded. "I think you're right. This is going to be a great Christmas and a great anniversary!" Gabby was young at the time, but she clearly remembered the day when her mothers took that first step which eventually led to them becoming a family.

"Yep, it sure is! I can't believe they don't suspect anything. They're like the hardest people to surprise." Even though he wouldn't make his appearance for several years, Danny knew about the Christmas Eve that had made the day even more special to his family. It was a story that had been told to him the first time when he was much younger, and its retelling was now a Christmas Eve tradition in the Tasker-Montgomery home.

"They are really hard, but we got them this year." Gabby patted her brother on the back as she set about gathering the ingredients needed for the rest of their morning feast.

/

"Hey, you okay, AJ?" Miranda asked her brother as he drove down Main Street. She noticed his grip on the steering wheel tightened to the point where his knuckles were white as they passed a familiar restaurant.

"What?" AJ snapped back to the present and quickly glanced at his sister. "Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry about that. I got a little distracted. I was thinking about something else."

Miranda nodded. She knew exactly where her brother's mind went. It was hard for her too at certain times when she passed Krystal's. Their family had spent many happy times there over the years. Ever since the truth about how AJ and Miranda had come into the world, what happened to them immediately after their births, and who aided and abetted in the cover-up had come to light, it had become painful to see those individuals or pass by places that reminded the brother and sister of them.

After the truth came to light, Bianca and Marissa had AJ and Miranda go into counseling to deal with what had happened. The siblings had a lot to process, and their mothers knew that professional help was needed. With Jo's assistance, they found a psychologist for their children. They met with her separately and also together, and there were even family sessions.

AJ had a lot of anger over what happened, and he needed to learn to process it correctly, to not go down the path that the Chandler men had in the past. The anger he felt was understandable. He found out that he had been kidnapped immediately after his birth and given to someone else to raise. If that wasn't enough for him to deal with, AJ also felt guilt over what happened to Miranda and Bianca. While he was given to someone else, Miranda had been taken from Bianca and given to his biological parents in his place.

At first, they didn't know any of this, and JR and Babe delighted in the birth of 'their daughter' while Bianca grieved the alleged death of hers. Her grief led Bianca to create the Miranda Center and help others. Life went on, except it was a lie. Babe, Krystal, and David found out who Miranda really was and hid that knowledge. They stood by and watched while Bianca grieved. They let her continue to suffer and kept silent. The truth only came to light when they found out the truth about AJ. That he was actually alive and living in nearby Llanview. It was only then, when it was convenient for them and no one else, certainly not Bianca, that they revealed to Bianca that her daughter was in fact alive. Even then, mother and daughter were not allowed to be reunited. JR couldn't handle the truth and almost killed Bianca. When she awoke from her coma, it was then that Bianca finally held her daughter for the first time.

Finding out everything his biological family did, AJ was overwhelmed with guilt. Bianca told him it wasn't his fault. She didn't blame him for any of it. Marissa backed her up and assured AJ that Bianca was being honest with him.

The truth had been even worse for Miranda. She had wondered over the years about her biological father, but she never pressed for answers. Then, she found out the ugly truth surrounding her conception, that she was the product of rape. On top of that, Miranda learned of the betrayal of those close to her mother. People that Bianca had trusted let her continue to believe that her daughter was dead long after they had found out the truth. It was unfathomable to Miranda how they could just watch her suffer and not do anything to stop it. They knew and did nothing. That was until they found out that AJ was alive. It was then and only then that they basically cast Miranda aside because she was no longer needed and told Bianca the truth.

Finding out how she was conceived and what had happened in the early days of her life had sent Miranda into a downward spiral. At one point while she was desperately trying to understand how he could knowingly hurt her mother so deeply, Miranda confronted David. It had been quite the confrontation. One that had the doctor on his heels and scrambling to justify his actions. In an effort to make himself look better, David revealed that at least he didn't 'sell one of my daughters and live off the proceeds'. That was how Miranda and AJ, who was there to support his sister, found out the rest of the story behind Marissa's adoption.

So many things started to fall into place when the entire truth came to light. It explained the nightmares Bianca experienced over the years. Miranda now knew that instead of nightmares that her mother was actually experiencing flashbacks from the rape. The anger Erica still exhibited towards Krystal and David made perfect sense to Miranda as well. Then, there were the strained relationships Bianca and Marissa had with Krystal and David. Miranda knew that Marissa struggled with her biological parents, but those struggles had more to do Krystal's and David's history with Bianca than hers with them. The same was true of Bianca. Miranda noticed that Bianca was tenser around David and Krystal when Marissa was the topic of conversation with them. She wasn't really surprised by that. Her mothers had always put the other before themselves. Again however, it all made sense.

The truth had been revealed to hurt the Tasker-Montgomery family as much as possible, and it had accomplished just that, at least at first, with AJ and Miranda suffering the most. The Tasker-Montgomery family had been underestimated however. Their love for and support of each other helped them get through that extremely trying time. Bianca and Marissa were rock solid for their children, and they were there for them every step of the way. Their mothers had gotten them the professional help that they needed as well. More importantly, they listened while AJ and Miranda vented, and then, they shared their thoughts and feelings. Bianca didn't want anger to consume AJ and Miranda, and Marissa agreed. They explained why they chose forgiveness for themselves and hoped their children would as well. Their extended family was amazing in the way of support, but there was one person who helped Miranda more than anyone. Kendall. She could, unfortunately, relate to her niece in ways that no one else could, and Kendall always made herself available to her niece. It didn't matter when or where. Kendall would drop whatever she was doing to help Miranda.

Thankfully, they had the summer between graduating from high school and starting college to begin the healing process. That time was valuable and helped AJ and Miranda regain their footing. When they left for college that fall, they were in a much better place than they had been at the start of that summer. Their therapist in Pine Valley recommended a colleague in Cambridge for them to continue to work with when they were away from home, and they did see him several times. It was their mothers that provided the support and encouragement the siblings needed the most however. Following their example, AJ and Miranda chose forgiveness. It was still a work in progress and might always be, but they didn't want to live with anger. AJ in particular had what it could do to a person, and the last person he wanted to be like was his father. That didn't mean that he and Miranda didn't still have their moments however, and no one understood that more than Bianca and Marissa. That was why they didn't push for them to come home that Christmas instead of going on the ski trip with friends. That was also why AJ and Miranda changed their minds and decided to go home. It just didn't feel right to them to not be there. Things were moved around, and a new plan, one in which their mothers would be surprised, was formed. Gabby took charge when she came up with what the kids thought was a brilliant idea. Once they were all in agreement, she contacted a few family members along with the couple's closest friends. Everyone quickly jumped on board.

/

The siblings' thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of Miranda's cellphone. She smiled when she saw the name on the caller id.

"Hey, Gabs! You're on speaker."

"Hey, Gabs!"

" _Hey, Miranda! Hey, AJ! I've got Danny here with me."_

" _Hey, guys!"_ Danny replied happily.

"Hey, Sparky!"

" _How close are you to being home?"_ Gabby asked.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Miranda said as she took note of their current location. "We just passed the post office. How are the Moms? Do they suspect anything?"

" _They're good, still in bed. I don't think they suspect anything yet. Your call last night really threw them off."_

"Excellent!"

"I've got an important question. Is breakfast ready? I'm starving." AJ grinned.

Gabby glanced at Danny, and both rolled their eyes. _"There's a shock. You're always starving. And to answer your question, yes, it's almost ready. Did you get the pastries?"_ There was a bakery just outside of Pine Valley that the family loved. Gabby had instructed her siblings to pick up an order she had placed earlier in the week. She knew everyone would love what she picked out.

"Yep! We picked it up, and I've even managed to keep AJ out of the box." Miranda laughed when her brother scowled.

" _Wow! That is no small feat. Great work."_

"Totally not fair. I'm wasting away." AJ muttered.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." Miranda smirked. "Is everything else in place?"

Gabby laughed at her brother and sister. She really missed them and couldn't wait to see them again. _"Yep, everything and everyone is ready."_

" _The only ones missing are you guys."_ Danny added. He was looking forward to his brother and sister coming home and knew his Moms would be beyond happy to see them. _"I'll go set the table. See you soon!"_

"See you soon, Sparky." AJ said as he flipped on his turn signal. Just a few more turns and they would be home.

" _I better get going. I've got eggs to scramble. We can't have AJ starve to death."_ Gabby teased.

"Damn straight you can't!"

Miranda laughed. Her little sister had perfect timing. Her phone call had pulled both Miranda and AJ out of their thoughts of the past and focused on the present. "See in a few, Gabs."

The call was disconnected, and AJ and Miranda laughed.

"When did she get so grown up?" AJ asked as he shook his head.

"I'm not sure. I'm so proud of her though. The future Dr. Gabby Tasker-Montgomery."

"That has a nice ring to it. Yeah, I'm proud of her too. I guess the Moms did a pretty good job with her." AJ said knowingly.

"So, it would seem." Miranda agreed.

/

Miranda sighed happily as AJ made the turn down the long driveway leading to Minx Manor. It really was good to be home, and she couldn't wait to see her mothers as well as her brother and sister, even though it had only been about a month since they had all been together for Thanksgiving. It wasn't as if the family didn't stay in touch throughout the school year either. They did have skype sessions at least once a week and texted each other, but it wasn't the same as seeing each other in person.

AJ smiled as well the instant their home came into view. There may be chaos in and around Pine Valley, but within the walls of Minx Manor, there was love, laughter, comfort, and safety. "God, it's good to be home."

"Definitely."

They parked in front of the house and grabbed their bags and the box of pastries before quietly heading inside. They left their presents for the family in the car for the time being. Coats and bags were carefully discarded to avoid alerting their mothers ahead of the determined time of their surprise reveal. With the box of pastries in hand, the siblings headed to the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, Gabs!"

Gabby smiled brightly and rushed to greet her brother and sister. "Merry Christmas! I can't tell you how happy I am that you changed your minds and decided to come home. The Moms are going to be so surprised." Gabby had been old enough to know about what had happened regarding her Moms and siblings. The fallout and repercussions had been ugly, and it had been a difficult time for her. She hated seeing the pain her family had gone through and not really being able to do much to stop it. Gabby did her best to be there for them and to try and make them smile. The only family member who had been unscathed was Danny, and that was only because he had been too young to understand what was going on along with the fact that the rest of family had vowed to keep him safe. They would let him know one day, but that day was well in the future, or so they hoped.

"Yeah, I'm glad we decided to come home too." Miranda said as she hugged her little sister.

AJ nodded. "Me too." Before he could say anything else, Danny returned and ran over to them. AJ scooped his little brother up. "Merry Christmas, Sparky!"

"Merry Christmas, AJ! Merry Christmas, Mimo!"

Miranda reached over and hugged her little brother. "Merry Christmas, Sparky! Are the Moms still in their bedroom?"

Danny nodded. "Yep! The table's all set."

"Okay. We just need to grab the food and then go get the Moms." Gabby smiled when she saw the unasked question in her little brother's excited eyes. "Yes, you can get them. Don't forget to knock first."

The older siblings laughed when they saw Danny roll his eyes. "Yeah. Trust me. I know to knock, now."

Gabby chuckled again as Danny left. They all remembered the day he had rushed into their mothers' bedroom without knocking. He had caught a glimpse of them 'wrestling'. He didn't quite understand what Bianca and Marissa had been doing, but it was enough for them to sit him down after they had gotten dressed and explain the importance of him knocking on their bedroom door before going inside. "We did warn him."

AJ nodded. "Yeah, we did, but it's a lesson we all had to learn the hard way."

"Yes, it is." Miranda said wryly. "What do you want me to take into the dining room, Gabby?"

"Could you grab the breakfast casserole out of the oven? I left it in there to keep warm. AJ, bring the pastries and the coffee."

"On it."

Gabby grabbed the platters of bacon and hash browns and followed AJ and Miranda into the dining room.

/

Marissa chuckled happily in her wife's arms when they heard the knock on their bedroom door. "I guess that's our cue."

Bianca gave her wife a quick kiss. "I do believe you're right. Come in."

"Good morning, Mom! Good morning, Ma!" Danny smiled brightly as he rushed over to climb onto his mothers' bed to greet them.

"Good morning, Sparky!"

"Good morning, Danny!"

The three snuggled together on the bed for a minute. Danny really did like the quiet moments he had with his mothers. It could be tough following in the footsteps of AJ, Miranda, and Gabby, not that he didn't love them. They just cast a big shadow, but Bianca and Marissa understood and always encouraged him to be himself.

"You're up awfully early this morning." Bianca teased.

"Gabby and I have been working hard, and not lying in bed like the two of you." Danny teased right back.

Marissa laughed. "Well, we've been instructed in the past to stay here until one of our minions tells us to come out. You know that your Mom and I _always_ follow the rules."

Danny snorted. "I wouldn't say _always_."

Bianca quickly attacked their son and began tickling him, and Marissa quickly followed suit. The boy wriggled around as he laughed.

"Uncle! Uncle!"

The women ceased their attack and let their son catch his breath.

"You were saying, smarty pants?" Bianca asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ma's right. You always follow the rules."

"I always like hearing 'Ma's right'. It just never gets old." Marissa grinned.

Danny rolled his eyes. " _Anyway_. Breakfast is ready."

"Good! I'm starving! Do you know how hard it is to stay in here while I'm smelling bacon?!" Bianca said as she tickled Danny once more before the boy was able to escape.

"Tell me about it. I might have been able to sleep a little later if it wasn't for her stomach growling." Marissa teased as she got out of bed to put on her robe and slippers.

Bianca laughed as she put on her robe and slippers as well. "Hey! My stomach wasn't the only one growling. "Lead on, Danny. Your Ma and I are hungry!"

Danny grinned and hurried ahead of his mothers. He didn't want to miss seeing their faces when they saw their surprise.

/

Bianca and Marissa were laughing as they entered the dining room. Normally, the family ate in the kitchen, but on holidays and other special occasions, they gathered in the dining room. They really couldn't remember why they had started that tradition, but it was a nice change.

"Good morning, Gabby!"

"Good morning, Moms!"

"Good morning, AJ! Good morning, Miranda!" Bianca and Marissa said as they made their way to their seats. The greetings were made out of habit and not realization.

Good morning, Moms!" AJ and Miranda replied in unison. They were seated at the table in their usual spots and waited for their mothers to realize that they were really there.

Marissa froze as she pulled out her chair and quickly glanced at Bianca whose eyes were wide. They turned and saw their two oldest children sitting at the table with the biggest grins on their faces.

"AJ! Miranda!"

The brother and sister quickly stood and rushed to greet their mothers.

Happy tears formed in their mothers' eyes as they hugged their oldest son and daughter. Miranda motioned for Gabby and Danny to join them which they did happily. The family separated after another minute or so.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Bianca asked.

"We thought you were going skiing." Marissa added.

"Well, we can leave if you want." AJ smirked and started to leave.

Marissa grabbed him and laughed. "Not on your life!"

"We changed our minds." Miranda shrugged.

Bianca glanced at the couple's two youngest children. "Gabby, Danny, you knew, didn't you?"

The two in question grinned and nodded. "Yeah, we did."

"Gabby was our person on point. She planned everything. We wouldn't have been able to pull this off without her." Miranda said with pride as she winked at her little sister.

"Danny was a big help. So were Aunt K and G-ma!" Gabby added.

"Mom and Kendall know? Of course they do. Anybody else besides them know?"

"Well, I'm going to guess Greenlee knows." Marissa smirked.

"Yeah, true." Bianca agreed.

Miranda laughed. "You can't tell Aunt K and not have Aunt G know."

Danny piped in. "Grandma Jessica and Aunt Jo know too."

"And Brian, Lisa, Aya, Jan, Susan, and the Walkers. Now, we know it's usually just us on Christmas Eve, but they were all excited about AJ and Mimo coming home and couldn't wait to see them and the two of you too. So, they're coming over for a little while today. If that's okay?" Gabby asked hopefully.

"Of course that's okay." Marissa smiled and shook her head. "I can't believe you all managed to keep this quiet."

"It wasn't easy."

"Not that I'm not happy about being home and surprising you guys, but could we eat? I'm starving. Pretty soon, I'll be wasting away." AJ said as his stomach growled.

Marissa laughed. "We can't have that now, can we? Let's eat while everything is still warm."

Everyone took a seat and began to fill their plates while laughter filled the house. Bianca looked across the table at Marissa, and they both smiled.

/

After breakfast was finished, the table was cleared. Bianca and Marissa headed back to their bedroom to change and make their bed. AJ and Miranda took their bags to their bedrooms before they went back to AJ's car to retrieve their presents for everyone. AJ then pulled his car around to the side of the house to make room for the others when they arrived later. Gabby went up to her room to change and work on a surprise for her older siblings. Danny headed back to his room to crash for a little while. He had gotten up pretty early to help with breakfast and was tired.

It was during this lull in the action that Bianca and Marissa found themselves alone with their two oldest children in the family room.

"Not that we're not thrilled for you to be home, because we are, but why did you change your minds?" Bianca asked.

"You're not here because we guilted you or anything, are you? Your Mom and I meant what we said when we told you that we were okay with you going on that ski trip."

Miranda looked at AJ who nodded his consent for her to give their explanation. "We know, Ma, and you didn't guilt us into coming home. You could have, but you didn't. AJ and I really appreciate that. We talked about it, and I'll be honest, we were looking forward to going away. The thing is though, the more we talked, the more we realized that we really wanted to come home. Christmas just isn't Christmas if we're not here with you. Besides, today is really special. It's the day that we became a family, and we wanted to celebrate that. At home. With you."

Bianca pulled her daughter close. "We're glad you came home to celebrate Christmas and our anniversary. It just makes it all the more special."

"Your Mom is right. Is everything else going okay at school? With life in general?"

AJ chuckled and shook his head. They should have known to expect that question. "School is good. Mimo is absolutely killing it at Harvard."

"AJ is doing pretty good at MIT also."

"And life in general?"

Miranda chuckled. "It's good too, really. You don't need to worry about us."

"Oh my darling daughter, your Ma and I will always worry about you and your brothers and sister. We're your mothers. It's our job."

"And when you have kids of your own someday, you'll worry about them, even when they tell you that you don't need to." Marissa added.

AJ and Miranda both rolled their eyes even though they knew it was true.

"It will be good to see Sam. Gabby told us that she came back for Christmas." Miranda said. They hadn't had the chance to catch up with Sam when they were all home for Thanksgiving.

Marissa nodded. "Yes, she did. Gail, Carol, and Alex are thrilled to have her home. They miss her, but she's happy in New York and that's what matters most to them."

"She's doing such a great job at the Center." Bianca said proudly. After graduating from Pine Valley University with degrees in psychology and social work, Sam began working full time at the Center. She was a natural, and everyone loved her. Earlier that year, the board of the Miranda Center put Sam in charge of their New York branch, and she was flourishing in her new position.

"I'm not surprise about that."

AJ grew quiet, and it didn't go unnoticed by Marissa.

"What's up, AJ?"

"Oh, I just miss Max."

The family's loyal dog had passed away several months ago, and they all still felt his loss.

"Me too."

"How's Danny doing with it?"

"Better. We paid a visit to the animal shelter after Thanksgiving."

"And?"

"Danny fell in love with a puppy there, and we are adopting it for him. The plan is for me to sneak away a little later today and go pick him up. Want to join me?" Marissa asked. The grin on AJ's face gave her his answer before he voiced it.

"Yeah! I'd love to. Danny's going to freak. He's going to be so happy."

"He is. Your Ma and I decided that it was time to get a new dog. And before you ask, Danny gets to name him." Bianca smiled.

"Fine." AJ sighed. Maybe he could offer some suggestions for names to his little brother though.

Miranda laughed. She knew what her brother was thinking, and she also knew how stubborn Danny could be. AJ could give all the suggestions he wanted, but their little brother would pick the name that he wanted.

The thought of Danny's reaction to getting a puppy had Miranda and AJ both smile. They knew it would be priceless just like their mothers' reaction to them being home, and both were glad they were and would be there to see it for themselves. The siblings glanced at each other and smiled knowingly. They had definitely made the right decision to come home, and there was no place else they wanted to be.


End file.
